The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hisbiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tye-Dye Wind’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with a dense, uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in early 1999, of the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar Captiva Wind, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/156,544, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1715, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar ‘Tye-Dye Wind’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. on Sep. 6, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.